The Blaine Anderson Appreciation Club
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: "His sister often makes remarks about how he has singlehandedly turned the Warblers into the Blaine Anderson Appreciation Club." Truth be told, though - apart from his voice, Thad doesn't like Blaine all that much.


**A/N**: Well... this is slightly different from what I usually write (I think), but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I suppose it's more of a character study than a real story, and hopefully it will make sense (I expected it to be much shorter and quite different from how it turned out). To be honest, Thad's really starting to grow on me (even if he's had only about four lines on the show). So that's where this comes from, in case you were wondering.

Oh, for the people who also read (one/some of) my other stories - I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update, as I've got some exams coming up and I actually need time to write my WIPs, and I have to think about what I'm writing, unlike a random one-shot like this. I'm sorry!

Spoiler alert (sort of): this takes place after OS, and there may be spoilers for upcoming episodes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_.

* * *

His sister often makes remarks about how he has singlehandedly turned the Warblers into the Blaine Anderson Appreciation Club. In fact, every time she refers to the Warblers nowadays, she asks how the BAAC is.

She often asks him if he's not secretly gay – he's not, he has a lovely girlfriend he adores a lot, thank you very much – because she certainly gets that impression whenever he comes home, mooning over how _perfectly_ their most recent song was sung by Blaine. He wonders how she cannot realise that Blaine's voice is simply the most wonderful sound in the entire world (he never tells the aforementioned girlfriend this, though).

His sister would have found a great friend in Kurt if it hadn't been for the fact that Kurt is now Blaine's _boyfriend_ and is, therefore, almost obliged to lead the path to world domination for Blaine's voice. Not that he does – apparently, he was the person who basically told Blaine that he's hogging the spotlight and that it seems like the Warblers are all about him. Only he didn't use the term _Blaine Anderson Appreciation Club_, but _Blaine and the Pips_. Well, whatever works for him.

Yes, his sister and Kurt would probably get along swimmingly, so he vows to himself to never let the two meet. At least not during this school year, if he can help it. After that, he's off to college anyway.

What his sister _doesn't_ know is that Blaine doesn't even seem to like him that much. Of course, they're friendly – but maybe that's because all the Warblers are friendly with each other. He doesn't really know why; maybe it has something to do with the fact that he, unlike some others, never expressed that much interest in Blaine, until the boy finally managed to get an audition for a solo at the start of this year.

To say he was blown away is an understatement. He was all set to bribe his fellow council members to give Blaine this particular solo (which would, indeed, ultimately lead to that fateful 'impromptu' _Teenage Dream_ performance in the senior commons), only to find out that Wes and David were all pro-Blaine as well. Which wasn't even all that weird, since those two could be counted among Blaine's closest friends. He wondered why he didn't think of that before.

After that, there weren't that many solo auditions anymore – and that was probably his doing. He took to praising Blaine's voice every single Warblers meeting and he convinced at least David that Blaine should just sing everything (that included _Silly Love Songs_ during that Lonely Hearts Dinner, even though that whole dinner had been Kurt's idea). Why hold auditions when nobody else was as good as Blaine anyway? Besides, the other Warblers were just as much in awe about Blaine's voice as he was.

His sister asks him sometimes why they're giving all the songs to a junior member – don't _they_ want to sing a song every now and then, as it's their last year? Blaine will have plenty of opportunities to sing solos next year (when he, without a doubt, will be voted into the council whether he wants it or not).

The answer, of course, is simple. Blaine's the best singer out of all of them, at least for the songs they usually sing. He is sure that, if they were into hip-hop, Blaine wouldn't get any solos at all. If they sang Broadway stuff, they would've given Kurt all the solos from the moment he first walked in (as a Warbler, that is; you don't give a spy for another Glee club all _your_ solos. That's just ridiculous.).

And whether they like Blaine or not, he's the best vocalist, and thus, he gets all the solos. Jesse St James is an arrogant jerk, but he was Vocal Adrenaline's best singer, so he got to sing every song they sang. And from what he hears about New Directions, nobody really likes that Rachel girl, but she does get the solos – because she is the best singer of the group.

It's quite hard to make his sister understand that it's Blaine's _voice_ that matters most here. Not anything else. Not his looks, nor his personality. Personally, he couldn't care less about Blaine if it wasn't for his voice. He makes a big deal out of nothing (is there even a difference between blue ties with red piping and red ties with blue piping? And if there is, that's not even their biggest concern right before a big competition) and he has the worst ideas ever. The Gap Attack is just one example from a long list of ideas Blaine has come up with in the past two and a half years. Except for the Gap Attack, they were all quickly shot down.

That is, not counting the duet idea for Regionals. But of course, Blaine didn't know beforehand that the judges were possibly very homophobic and thus, a duet between two boys probably wouldn't go over well.

He wasn't too happy about the duet idea, though, and he only agreed because, well, everyone else seemed to think it was a good idea once Blaine said that he wanted to sing with Kurt. His sister may have dubbed him the unofficial president of BAAC, but the rest of the Warblers are members too and if they are alright with giving Blaine what he wants (even if that means that Blaine will be in the spotlight less), he should be too.

(He wonders if he's even a good president for the BAAC – after all, he doesn't appreciate Blaine himself that much (because honestly, _privileged porcelain birds_? That was uncalled for. So was the prediction that they would lose at Regionals. Even though, okay, that actually came true.), but just his voice, while the other Warblers like Blaine as a whole. His sister denies this, though. He just thinks it's annoying that the guy has such a good voice that _he_ is constantly gushing over it while _he doesn't even really like Blaine._)

Still, he meant what he said during that meeting. Blaine's version of _Misery_ was better than the original (but then again, he thinks that of most songs Blaine sings). David had a point, though, so that's why he suggested that Blaine should just find a song himself. He was certain that he would come up with something good. But of course, that was not how things were done in the Warblers, and that was also not what Blaine meant, as it turned out.

(He didn't miss the slightly disbelieving look Nick sent him.)

So yes, he was slightly hesitant to agree with Blaine's proposal, but that didn't stop him from congratulating Kurt. Not because of the duet, since he was _still_ doubtful about that, but because Blaine must've finally seen the light. And though he doesn't really care about Blaine's love life (which has been eventful lately, if what he hears is true), he does care about the BAAC – no, the Warblers (stupid sister). The Warblers.

Several members expressed their frustration with the two, and he can't count the number of times that he silently left a council meeting because Wes and David were too preoccupied with moaning about how oblivious Blaine was to effectively discuss song choices or – fine, he'll admit it – the possibility of wearing different ties at Regionals.

So if Blaine finally got his act together, everyone would benefit from it.

But lately something seems wrong – Blaine's twitching in his seat and doesn't put his entire soul into the songs like he used to. Nobody knows why that's the case – sure, they're all bummed that they lost at Regionals, but think about it in a different way: it's been _years_ since the Warblers even got a spot at Regionals. Maybe Blaine thinks that he won't get any more chances to shine, which is ridiculous.

Because apparently, they're going to sing at a prom. He doesn't know whose idea that was, but he wonders what possessed Wes and David to agree. Isn't this the school where nobody likes Glee clubs? Isn't this the school Kurt had to leave because the bullying became too much to handle? Isn't this the school of New Directions, who, oh yeah, beat them at Regionals?

Sure, he doesn't mind hearing Blaine sing another couple of solos before he graduates, but why there?

He begins to wonder if Wes and David are really that eager to hear Blaine sing that they may be putting the safety of one (or more) of their members at risk. Perhaps it's time to hand over the presidency of the BAAC to one of them.

His sister will surely be disappointed.

* * *

**A/N**: So... what do you think? I hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know any thoughts/comments/questions, please review!


End file.
